Conventionally, a service provided through a network, such as a cloud service, can be utilized by various devices in the network. For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-096155.
One of the advantages of a cloud service is that, even when different devices, are used by a user, the user is capable of making use of a service with secured consistency from the cloud service. For example, there is a case in which, after a cloud service is utilized by a user using a PC in a company office, the user accesses the cloud service by using a PC in his home. In this case, while the continuity from the state of use of the service when the service was accessed by the PC in the company office is maintained, the user can make use of the service from the cloud service.
In the meantime, there is also a case where it is desired to allow only a limited number of devices to make use of a service. Specifically, it is desired to allow provision of the service only when the service is accessed by a certain device. In this case, a conceivable method of identifying such a device that is allowed to access the service is to manage device information of the device associated with the service.
However, for example, management of states of use of services by companies or enterprises on an organization-by-organization basis is difficult to carry out only with the association of devices and services. This difficulty is a problem which is common for the services provided through networks, including cloud services, web services, and services provided by application service providers (ASPs).